


This could be the start of something new

by Hold_on_total_eclipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy romance, Fluff, I Tried, Jaemin is a hamster, Plot Reasons, Swearing, Taeyong apparently knows a lot about stars, and mythology, don’t ask, like a lot of it, mentions of other Idols, this is actually a rewrite of an essay I wrote for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_on_total_eclipse/pseuds/Hold_on_total_eclipse
Summary: It started when Jaehyun had to get some pepper for his mom and this cute boy stood behind him in the line a litlle to close for it to be normal.





	This could be the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something happy and I tried, and this is how it turned out. I also didn’t know which names I should use for the other characters so I just used other idols.

Jaehyun was just an ordinary boy. Kinda (okay very) good looking, tall, but not too tall, curly raven hair, dimples, nice and friendly, smart, and always doing his homework, cleaning his room, and helping whenever someone asked. He was basically a wonder child and his parents thought so as well, so why was it that he did not have any friends? It was probably because, in Jaehyuns class in high school they were all wannabe-bad-boys and try-hard-bitches, and that image didn’t fit Jaehyun at all. He thought that all his classmates were acting so stupid trying to be something they weren’t, and it was hard for him to fit in when he was so different from the others so that made him the obvious victim for bullying. He was kind of used to it after almost two years and he had figured out that if he just ignored it, it wasn’t that bad, even though he still hated it. He spends most of his spare time being with his cute hamster Jaemin, and helping his parents with whatever he could do, because his family did not have money enough for him to do any spare time activities, but he didn’t care. He loved his parents but sometimes he thought it would be nice to have a friend on his own age.

 

I had that thought in my mind while I was humming I believe I can fly and washing the dishes. My mom was standing in front of the stove making some sort of stew. I was looking forward to a nice evening with my parents with boardgames and my mother’s amazing food, it all seemed like a normal Saturday but that changed.  
“Oh, Jaehyun we ran out of pepper and I really need it for the dinner could you please go to the convenient store and buy me some?” My mom said.  
“Of course,” I said and dried my hands in a towel, put on some shoes and grabbed my jacket and ran out of the door.  
I was halfway there when I saw Jennie, Hyuna and Seulgi, some bitchy (sorry I don’t think they are bitchy but I needed someone to be in the story!) girls from my class, on the other side of the street. I hurried to take the hood from my jacket over my head covering my face and started to run. I really didn’t want to meet them now. I was pretty sure they were gone but I kept running until I was inside the small store, and that was probably why I didn’t saw the new guy at first. I was out of breath, but I found the pepper and hurried to the line in front of the desk to pay. There was an old lady in front of me who had problems with her coins but the lady who worked in the store helped her, so I just waited patiently and that was when the new guy stepped behind me in the line to pay. A little too close for it to be normal. I knew he was new around here because it was a small town, and since I liked to go for walks from time to time I knew all the faces from the people who lived there. I didn’t want to turn my head to look at him, thinking it would be a bit impolite, but I tilted my head a little, so I was able to see the boy out of the corner of my eye and I barely managed to hold back a gasp. Shit this boy was beautiful. Like holy shit. He looked like something who just jumped out from an anime with his silver-white hair and perfect perfect skin. It felt like there were bubbles in my belly.  
“uhm are you ready to pay?”  
Shit. I had completely forgotten where I were while looking at the boy and now it was my turn to pay. I had apparently been staring without realizing it because the boy smiled and took a tiny step closer to me. I walked straight up to the check-out and paid for the pepper as quick as I could and almost ran out of the store. Wow that was awkward I thought when I was outside on the street again. I hurried to get back home and tried to forget about the beautiful boy.

It was Sunday and I had helped my dad cleaning the house and decided that I wanted some fresh air, so I went to my usual spot, which was a rock by the small creek a bit outside the town. I liked the creek because I liked the sound of the water and that special spot was nice because the rock was almost formed as a chair, but the main reason I went there almost every day was because no one knew about it, and no one ever came near the creek. Well usually no one. I had been sitting on the rock with my eyes closed and my head turned towards the sun for almost half an hour. Just sitting there and enjoying the summer, when I heard footsteps in the dry grass. I opened my eyes and turned my head surprised, to see who it was, and I recognized him immediately. It was him. The handsome boy from the convenient store yesterday. What was he doing here? I got nervous and started sweating a little and the bubbly feeling in my belly returned.  
“Hi” he said “I didn’t expect anyone to be here”  
“Uh uhm me neither” I said “ I mean I expected me to be here because I am here and I went here by myself, but I didn’t expect anyone else to be here, like it is my spot, no it’s not like I own it its just because I am here a lot and…”  
I realized I was rambling and stopped immediately. What the hell was I doing? Why was I acting so weird? Why did I feel like this?  
“I just went for a walk exploring the area” he said “my family just moved here this week. I’m Taeyong by the way”  
“I-I’m Jaehyun” was all I managed to say. Why did I stutter? So many questions in my head. There was a bit awkward silence, were I basically just stared at him, but he broke that saying:  
“I’m sorry I disturbed I’m leaving now” he turned around and walked away.  
I shook my head. What was I doing? I never felt like that before. I’m usually really sociable and open and talk to whoever wants to talk to me (which isn’t a lot of people) and now this Taeyong-guy actually talked to me and I acted like a fool. What the hell was wrong with me?  
I just sat on that rock for what felt like hours and kept thinking about our short conversation, and about what I should have said. It started to get dark and I got a text from my mom asking if I wanted to come home and help making dinner, so I hurried back home and helped my mom and had nice evening. I went to my room after dinner and walked over to the cage that housed my hamster.  
“Hi Jaemin, long day huh?” I said and picked him up from the cage. I held him for a moment then refilled his food and water and went to sleep, but I had the boy in my head all the time.

When I woke up the next day after 5 hours of sleep, I could not sleep because I kept thinking about Taeyong, I was too tired to really focus on anything. I was worth nothing when I was tired. Literally my brain didn’t work unless I got at least 8 hours of sleep. I walked to school, got some mean comments about random stuff like my hair was messy or that I’ve spend the entire weekend doing homework and being the teacher’s pet, but I just ignored it and sat on my spot at the back of the class. Everyone was sitting in pairs, but we were 23 people in the class that were made for 24 and of course it was me who were sitting alone. Not that I had anything against it, the others would just be mean to me and copy my answers on test, and then I had two seats for myself, but it felt a bit lonely.  
We were halfway through a boring history class with our teacher Miss Smith when there was a knock on the door. Miss Smith went outside for a moment and then returned but letting the door stay open.  
“We have a new student in the class today. His family just moved here from the other end of the country, I hope you will take good care of him and make sure he feels good in the class” she said.  
I sighed, not thinking straight, basically not thinking at all, I was just too tired to talk to new people. I didn’t even consider that it could be him. But I was him.  
“His name is Taeyong, come in and say hi Taeyong” Miss Smith said, “you can sit beside Jaehyun”. She nodded towards me. Shit. I hadn’t thought about the fact that the spot beside me was the only one not taken. Fuck.  
Taeyong walked through the door with a nervous smile, his white hair shining silver in the artificial light from the lightbulbs. He walked down to the back of the class and sat on the chair beside mine.  
“Hi” He said.  
Silver-shining hair, a nervous smile and a “hi”. Bubbles in my belly. Then we got a history quiz and I started on that not sparing Taeyong another glance. I was really sweating. Could he feel that? I was so screwed. What was I going to say when we got a break? I am usually good at talking with new people, but something seemed different with Taeyong. Then the bell sounded, and our teacher collected the quizzes and left. I just starred at the table were my quiz had been. I looked at Taeyong, I could just see him out of the corner of my eye. He just starred at his fingers playing a rhythm on the table. I looked from him to the other people around the class. Three of the boys, Johnny, Jackson, and Taehyung (sorry I really don’t think they are like that in real life!) were looking at Taeyong. Taehyung said something to the other two I heard “too perfect” and “must be plastic surgery”. I looked at Taeyong who clenched his fists but said nothing, his face covered by his hair. Jennie and Chaelin had heard what Taehyung had said and giggled. At that point I just got enough. Taeyong was a new student we should be nice to him and make sure he was happy and not feeling alone, but they were just being mean. I was so mad, I don’t know why I got so mad since it was someone else being bullied, but again, it seemed different with Taeyong.  
“Hey leave him alone” I yelled at them and immediately regretted it. Everyone in the class except for Taeyong turned and starred at me. And then the yelling started  
“Shut up Jae!”  
“Who do you think you are?!”  
“Stay out of this!”  
“Do little Jae want to be a hero?”  
I stood up and ran out of the class as tears started to prick in my eyes. I hate them, I HATE ALL OF THEM, I thought. I ran to boy’s toilet and locked myself in one of the small toilet rooms and cried quietly. After what felt like hours (probably wasn’t) I heard the door open and someone came in.  
“Jae?” it was Taeyong. I didn’t want to talk to him. I didn’t want to talk to anyone. But as he stepped closer and stood in front of the door to the small toilet room I was in, I couldn’t stop thinking that it was nice he used my nickname.  
“I know you’re in there Jae, please come out” He said. I sighed and opened the door.  
“They yelled at me, and you didn’t say anything!” I said.  
“Listen Jae, I’m so sorry, is there anything I can do to make it you feel better?” I hesitated. Bubbles forming in my belly.  
“You can come back to the creek this afternoon?” Why was I saying that? I barely knew the boy but now I wanted to see him.  
“Okay I’ll see you then” he said and walked away.  
I skipped school the rest of day. I just walked to the creek and laid in the grass waiting. For hours. Thinking about Taeyong. About his smile. His silver-white hair. Bubbles in my belly. At some point I must have fallen asleep because a small giggle woke me up. I opened my eyes seeing Taeyong stood above me. He smiled at me. And giggled. I smiled. Forgot all the bad stuff that happened earlier today. I grab his legs and pull so he ended up lying in the grass beside me. We rolled in the grass, giggling, and almost falling into the creek. We had barely known each other for 3 days, but it felt like we had known each other for years. We stopped rolling around and laid down beside each other, arms brushing against each other. We stared at the sky, it had darkened while I slept. We could see the stars.  
“Do you know The Big Dipper?” Taeyong asked.  
“Everyone knows The Big Dipper” I answered.  
“Yeah but I bet you don’t know the story about it” He said.  
“Then tell me”  
“Actually, The Big Dipper is a part of a bigger star formation. Its called Ursa Major. In the Greek mythology there was a story about Zeus, the god of the sky, he fell in love with Callisto and they had a child, but Zeus wife Hera found out and as a punishment she turned Callisto into a bear. But Callistos son, named Arcas, grew up and one day he went hunting and met Callisto as a bear. Arcas was about to shoot her, but Zeus turned him into a bear as well and placed him and Callisto on the sky. And that became Ursa Major andUrsa Minor.”  
We laid still while he was telling the story but now I leaned over him. And kissed him. For a short moment I thought something like oh shit this was a mistake, what am I doing, he doesn’t like it etc. but then he kissed me back. The bubbles explode in my belly in a nice feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of an essay I wrote for school before I became a Nctzen but I read through my old works and thought that it was a good story, so I wrote it longer, and of course changed the characters. Comments and kudos are appreciated😊


End file.
